Amor Secreto
by Angy Gutierrez
Summary: "¿Has experimentado alguna vez el tormento atroz que se siente, cuando nos desprecia una mujer a quien amamos con toda la fuerza de nuestra alma?" Universo Alterno. Dramione; Hermione es rica y Draco, pues, economicamente estable. ONESHOOT.


Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que soy nueva en esto de "escribir".

Segundo, este fic esta "inspirado" en un cuento con el mismo nombre, de un autor mexicano llamado Manuel Payno. (Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué las comillas en inspirado? Bueno, las que hayan leído ese cuento se daran cuenta de que sólo, por patético que suene, copie y pegue la historia. Sí, solo cambié un poco los personajes y agrege algunas características. Lo se chics soy patética :c)

Tercero: Derechos de Copyright;

Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, TODOS son propiedad de J.K. Rowling®.

El cuento es propiedad de Manuel Payno®.

Ahora si, disfruten (:

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo hacía que Draco no me visitaba, hasta que el día menos pensado se presentó en mi cuarto. Su palidez, su largo cabello rubio que caía en desorden sobre sus carrillos hundidos, sus ojos grises lánguidos y tristes y, por último, los marcados síntomas que le advertía de una grave enfermedad me alarmaron sobremanera, tanto, que no pude evitar el preguntarle la causa del mal, o mejor dicho, el mal que padecía.<p>

—Es una tontería, un capricho, una quimera lo que me ha puesto en este estado; en una palabra, es un _amor secreto._

— ¿Es posible?

—Es una historia —prosiguió— insignificante para el común de la gente; pero quizá tú la comprenderás; historia, te repito, de esas que dejan huellas tan profundas en la existencia del hombre, que ni el tiempo tiene poder para borrar.

El tono sentimental, a la vez que solemne y lúgubre de Draco, me conmovió al extremo; así es que le rogué me contase esa historia de su _amor secreto_, y él continuó:

— ¿Conociste a Hermione?

— ¡Hermione! … ¿Aquella jovencita castaña de rostro expresivo y tierno, de delgada cintura, pie breve?

—La misma.

—Pues en verdad la conocí y me interesó sobremanera… pero…

—A esa joven —prosiguió Draco— la amé con el amor tierno y sublime con que se ama a una madre, a un ángel; pero parece que la fatalidad se interpuso en mi camino y no permitió que nunca le revelara esta pasión ardiente, pura y santa, que habría hecho su felicidad y la mía.

"La primera noche que la vi fue en un baile; ligera, aérea y fantástica como las sílfides, con su hermoso y blanco rostro lleno de alegría y de entusiasmo. La amé en el mismo momento, y procuré abrirme paso entre la multitud para llegar cerca de esa mujer celestial, cuya existencia me pareció desde aquel momento que no pertenecía al mundo, sino a una región superior; me acerqué temblando, con la respiración trabajosa, la frente bañada de un sudor frío… ¡Ah!, el amor, el amor verdadero es una enfermedad bien cruel. Decía, pues, que me acerqué y procuré articular algunas palabras, y yo no sé lo que dije; pero el caso es que ella con una afabilidad indefinible me invitó que me sentase a su lado; lo hice, y abriendo sus pequeños labios pronunció algunas palabras indiferentes sobre el calor, el viento, etcétera; pero a mí me pareció su voz musical, y esas palabras insignificantes sonaron de una manera tan mágica a mis oídos que aún las escucho en este momento. Si esa mujer en aquel acto me hubiera dicho: Yo te amo, Draco; si hubiera tomado mi mano helada entre sus pequeños dedos de alabastro y me la hubiera estrechado; si me hubiera sido permitido depositar un beso en su blanca frente… ¡Oh!, habría llorado de gratitud, me habría vuelto loco, me habría muerto tal vez de placer."

"A poco momento un chico pelirrojo con traje muy viejo y desaliñado invitó a bailar a Hermione. El cruel, arrebató de mi lado a mi querida, a mi tesoro, a mi ángel. El resto de la noche Hermione bailó, platicó con sus amigas, sonrió con los libertinos pisaverdes; y para mí, que la adoraba, no tuvo ya ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada ni una palabra. Me retiré cabizbajo, celoso, maldiciendo el baile. Cuando llegué a mi casa me arrojé en mi lecho y me puse a llorar de rabia."

"A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue indagar dónde vivía Hermione; pero mis pesquisas por algún tiempo fueron inútiles. Una noche la vi en el teatro, hermosa y engalanada como siempre, con su sonrisa de ángel en los labios, con sus ojos castaños y brillantes de alegría. Hermione se rió unas veces con las gracias de los actores, y se enterneció otras con las escenas patéticas; en los entreactos paseaba su vista por todo el patio y palcos, examinaba las casacas de moda, las relumbrantes cadenas y fistoles de los elegantes, saludaba graciosamente con su abanico a sus conocidas, sonreía, platicaba… y para mí, nada… ni una sola vez dirigió la vista por donde estaba mi luneta, a pesar de que mis ojos grises ardientes y empapados en lágrimas seguían sus más insignificantes movimientos. También esa noche fue de insomnio, de delirio; noche de esas en que el lecho quema, en que la fiebre hace latir fuertemente las arterias, en que una imagen fantástica está fija e inmóvil en la orilla de nuestro lecho."

"Era menester tomar una resolución. En efecto, supe por fin dónde vivía Hermione, quiénes componían su familia y el género de vida que tenía. ¿Pero cómo penetrar hasta esas casas opulentas de los ricos? ¿Cómo insinuarme en el corazón de una joven del alto tono, que dedicaba la mitad de su tiempo a descansar en las mullidas otomanas de seda, y la otra mitad en adornarse y concurrir en su espléndida carroza a los paseos y a los teatros? ¡Ah!, si las mujeres ricas y orgullosas conociesen cuánto vale ese amor ardiente y puro que se enciende en nuestros corazones; si miraran el interior de nuestra organización, toda ocupada, por decirlo así, en amar; si reflexionaran que para nosotros, pobres hombres a quienes la fortuna no prodigó riquezas, pero que la naturaleza nos dio un corazón franco y leal, las mujeres son un tesoro inestimable y las guardamos con el delicado esmero que ellas conservan en un vaso de nácar las azucenas blancas y aromáticas, sin duda nos amarían mucho; pero… las mujeres no son capaces de amar el alma jamás. Su carácter frívolo las inclina a prenderse más de un chaleco que de un honrado corazón; de una cadena de oro o de una corbata, que de un cerebro bien organizado."

"He aquí mi tormento. Seguir lánguido, triste y cabizbajo, devorado con mi pasión oculta, a una mujer que corría loca y descuidada entre el mágico y continuado festín, de que goza la clase opulenta de Inglaterra. Hermione iba a los teatros, allí la seguía yo; Hermione en su brillante carrera daba vueltas por las frondosas calles de árboles de Londres, también me hallaba yo sentado en el rincón oscuro de una banca. En todas partes estaba ella rebosando alegría y dicha, y yo, mustio, con el alma llena de acíbar y el corazón destilando sangre."

"Me resolví a escribirle. Di al lacayo una carta, y en la noche me fui al teatro lleno de esperanzas. Esa noche acaso me miraría Hermione, acaso fijaría su atención en mi rostro pálido y me tendría lástima… era mucho esto: tras de la lástima vendría el amor y entonces sería yo el más feliz de los hombres. ¡Vana esperanza! En toda la noche no logré que Hermione fijase su atención en mi persona. Al cabo de ocho días me desengañé que el lacayo no le había entregado mi carta. Redoblé mis instancias y conseguí por fin que una amiga suya rubia de ojos color cielo, pusiese en sus manos un billete, escrito con todo el sentimentalismo y el candor de un hombre que ama de veras; pero, ¡Dios mío!, Hermione recibía diariamente tantos billetes iguales; escuchaba tantas declaraciones de amor; la prodigaban desde sus padres hasta los criados tantas lisonjas, que no se dignó abrir mi carta y la devolvió sin preguntar aun por curiosidad quién se la escribía."

"¿Has experimentado alguna vez el tormento atroz que se siente, cuando nos desprecia una mujer a quien amamos con toda la fuerza de nuestra alma? ¿Comprendes el martirio horrible de correr día y noche loco, delirante de amor tras de una mujer que ríe, que no siente, que no ama, que ni aun conoce al que la adora?"

"Cinco meses duraron estas penas, y yo constante, resignado, no cesaba de seguir sus pasos y observar sus acciones. El contraste era siempre el mismo: ella loca, llena de contento, reía y miraba al drama que se llama mundo al través de un prisma de ilusiones; y yo triste, desesperado con un _amor secreto_ que nadie podía comprender, miraba a toda la gente tras la media luz de un velo infernal."

"Pasaban ante mi vista mil mujeres; las unas de rostro pálido e interesante, las otras llenas de robustez y brotándoles el nácar por sus redondas mejillas. Veía unas de cuerpo flexible, cintura breve y pie pequeño; otras robustas de formas atléticas; aquellas de semblante tétrico y romántico; las otras con una cara de risa y alegría clásica; y ninguna, ninguna de estas flores que se deslizaban ante mis ojos, cuyo aroma percibía, cuya belleza palpaba, hacía latir mi corazón, ni brotar en mi mente una sola idea de felicidad. Todas me eran absolutamente indiferentes; sólo amaba a Hermione, y Hermione… ¡Ah!, el corazón de las mujeres se enternece, como dice Theodore, cuando ven un mendigo o un herido; pero son insensibles cuando un hombre les dice: 'Te amo, te adoro, y tu amor es tan necesario a mi existencia como el sol a las flores, como el viento a las aves, como el agua a los peces.' ¡Qué locura! Hermione ignoraba mi amor, como te he repetido, y esto era peor para mí que si me hubiese aborrecido."

"La última noche que la vi fue en un baile de máscaras. Su disfraz consistía en un dominó de raso negro; pero el instinto del amor me hizo adivinar que era ella. La seguí en el salón del teatro, en los palcos, en la cantina, en todas partes donde la diversión la conducía. El ángel puro de mi amor, la casta virgen con quien había soñado una existencia entera de ventura doméstica, verla entre el bullicio de un carnaval, sediento de baile, lleno de entusiasmo, embriagada con las lisonjas y los amores que le decían. ¡Oh!, si yo tuviera derechos sobre su corazón, la hubiera llamado, y con una voz dulce y persuasiva le hubiera dicho: 'Hermione mía, corres por una senda de perdición; los hombres sensatos nunca escogen para esposas a las mujeres que se encuentran en medio de las escenas de prostitución y voluptuosidad; sepárate por piedad de esta reunión cuyo aliento empaña tu hermosura, cuyos placeres marchitan la blanca flor de tu inocencia; ámame sólo a mí, Hermione, y encontrarás un corazón sincero, donde vacíes cuantos sentimientos tengas en el tuyo: ámame, porque yo no te perderé ni te dejaré morir entre el llanto y los tormentos de una pasión desgraciada.' Mil cosas más le hubiera dicho; pero Hermione no quiso escucharme; huía de mí y risueña daba el brazo a los que le prodigaban esas palabras vanas y engañadoras que la sociedad llama galantería. ¡Pobre Hermione! La amaba tanto, que hubiera querido tener el poder de un dios para arrebatarla del peligroso camino en que se hallaba."

"Observé que un petimetre pelirrojo de estos almibarados, insustanciales, destituidos de moral y de talento, que por una de tantas anomalías aprecia y puede decirse venera la sociedad, platicaba con gran interés con Hermione. En la primera oportunidad lo saqué fuera de la sala, lo insulté, lo desafié, y me hubiera batido a muerte; pero él, riendo me dijo: '¿Qué derechos tiene usted sobre esta mujer?' Reflexioné un momento, y con voz ahogada por el dolor, le respondí: 'Ningunos.' 'Pues bien —prosiguió riéndose mi antagonista—, yo sí los tengo y los va usted a ver.' El infame sacó de su bolsa una liga, un rizo de pelo, un retrato, unas cartas en que Hermione le llamaba su tesoro, su único dueño. 'Ya ve usted, pobre hombre —me dijo alejándose—, Hermione me ama, y con todo la voy a dejar esta noche misma, porque colecciones amorosas iguales a las que ha visto usted y que tengo en mi cómoda, reclaman mi atención; son mujeres inocentes y sencillas, y Hermione ha mudado ya ocho amantes'."

"Sentí al escuchar estas palabras que el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, que mi corazón se estrechaba, que el llanto me oprimía la garganta. Caí en una silla desmayado, y a poco no vi a mi lado más que un amigo de ojos azul eléctrico que procuraba humedecer mis labios con un poco de vino."

"A los tres días supe que Hermione estaba atacada de una violenta fiebre y que los médicos desesperaban de su vida. Entonces no hubo consideraciones que me detuvieran; me introduje en su casa decidido a declararle mi amor, a hacerle saber que si había pasado su existencia juvenil entre frívolos y pasajeros placeres, que si su corazón moría con el desconsuelo y vacío horrible de no haber hallado un hombre que la amase de veras, yo estaba allí para asegurarle que lloraría sobre su tumba, que el santo amor que le había tenido lo conservaría vivo en mi corazón. ¡Oh!, estas promesas habrían tranquilizado a la pobre niña, que moría en la aurora de su vida, y habría pensado en Dios y muerto con la paz de una santa."

"Pero era un delirio hablar de amor a una mujer en los últimos instantes de su vida, cuando los sacerdotes rezaban los salmos en su cabecera; cuando la familia, llorosa, alumbraba con velas de cera benditas, las facciones marchitas y pálidas de Hermione. ¡Oh!, yo estaba loco; agonizaba también, tenía fiebre en el alma. ¡Imbéciles y locos que somos los hombres!"

—Y ¿qué sucedió al fin?

—Al fin murió Hermione —me contestó—, y yo constante la seguí a la tumba, como la había seguido a los teatros y a las máscaras. Al cubrir la fría tierra los últimos restos de una criatura poco antes tan hermosa, tan alegre y tan contenta, desaparecieron también mis más risueñas esperanzas, las solas ilusiones de mi vida.

Draco salió de mi cuarto, sin despedida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué tal? espero que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran, es algo dramático ¿no? bueno yayayaya bye, los amo.<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**!**

**V**


End file.
